


Really Not Safe For Work, like Seriously.

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel has a fun night planned. Note: safe for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Not Safe For Work, like Seriously.

Asgore backed into his bedroom room, trying his best to keep his distance from his wife.

“T-Tori, I don’t think this is a good idea,” he said, a tone of caution in his voice. Toriel continued her advance, her grin growing at his plea. He eventually ran out of room and was cornered against the bed. She pushed him forcefully onto it, her grin still growing.

“Oh come on, sweetie. I know you want it,” she winked, her words oozing like honey. She put her hands onto his belly, keeping him from getting up.

“I can’t say I don’t,” he said, a slight blush making its way onto his face, “but Frisk is sleeping one room down, and you seem a little bit more than just tipsy and 'in the mood.’”

“Oh come on, Fluffybuns, you act as if I can’t *hic* control my drink,” her grin turned a little sloppy, “and Frisk won’t hear a thing, not with what I’ve got planned.” She winked again.

Asgore’s eyes got wide; he wasn’t sure what to think about his current predicament. His drunken wife slipped her hands under his sweater and stripped it off of him, leaving his chest bare. She eyed him up and down and licked her lips.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” his warnings fell on deaf ears, Toriel moved in. She leveled herself on top of him, face to face. She gave him a small kiss then whispered, “You’re gonna love it, trust me.”

Asgore gave up trying to dissuade his queen’s advances. “I guess I can't really stop you, can I?”

“Nope,” she said plainly, and she eased her way down his chest, she stopped when she got near the end of his ribcage. “I planned for tonight to be filled with something we used to do often, and you always loved it…

“Cuddling!” she sprung up excitedly, throwing her arms up to emphasize the words and climbed back up to his side, planting her nose on his and gave him a small nuzzle. He chuckled at her small ploy and nuzzled her back, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

“You sure had me there for a moment,” he said, giving her a light kiss.

“I know,” she said smugly, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” She relaxed into him and soon, the two of them dozed off into a sweet sleep.


End file.
